


Something Beginning with L(ove)

by Jayenator565



Series: I Spy With These Little Eyes, Something Beginning With...You [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lexa takes care of Clarke, catching the feels, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Clarke got shot and a bit of her recovery from Lexa's POV</p><p>The moments when Lexa starts developing feelings and Clarke's stubbornness is surprisingly endearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beginning with L(ove)

 

Lexa was…furious in a word. Extremely furious. How had it all fallen apart so abruptly?

She could recall the moment clearly even now. Clarke was lowering the gun ever so slowly, and in the corner of her eye she noticed Murphy’s recovery. Of course he wouldn’t think to listen first, assess the environment, remember the fact that Raven’s earlier scan of the blonde from afar in her class, had revealed that the gun she carried was filled with blanks.

Don’t mind the subtle shake of her head she gave him. A sign she _knew_ he saw when he met her eyes.

So he shot and thank goodness she reacted. Because as non-lethal as the icers were supposed to be. A large dose too near the heart could have massive complications and he had just fired 2 shots, more probably on the way if not for Wells tackling him on the ground. Forcefully removing the gun.

Thank goodness Clarke had shifted her body as fast as possible so her side took the brunt of the chemical now entering her blood stream instead of her chest.

Lexa had jolted forward, almost on instinct seeing the blonde sink to her left knee, the right side beginning to numb as the bullet’s chemical properties took effect.

She caught her before her skull could meet the hard concrete but she shouldn’t have had to. And her whole squad knew it, even as Wells, Raven, Harper and Bellamy made to stand and help Jasper and Octavia from where they were still knocked out. Eyeing Murphy and Command warily as if she would snap at any moment.

And oh she planned on it but first she had to make sure the blonde would survive the trip to the Ark. She couldn’t leave her out in the open now, despite the lack of attention their brawl and gun shots had caused.

She lifted the blonde’s weight in her arms and the agents made their way as discreetly as possible back to their van.

 

\--

 

“What the heck happened out there? Our console completely lost you guys in that alleyway, we were about to send ourselves in-“Anya stopped mid rant when she saw Lexa emerge from the van with Clarke in her arms. Indra came up behind her, taking in the state of their supposedly Elite Squad and mumbling,

“Well that can’t be good.”

If the look on Command’s face was any indication, someone was about to be very sorry for whatever happened to Clarke Griffin.

They took the elevator up with her and remained silent until the doors closed. Both noting her refusal to call the medical team and hand the blonde off to them.

“What happened?” her mentor asked

“Murphy decided to take the mission into his own hands and shot her with two icers.”

Indra raised a brow, Anya looked thoroughly unamused, “There’s more to it for sure, I won’t deactivate him or punish him too badly but he will be dealt with.”

Lexa added, realizing how bad it sounded with how she first explained it.

She rushed the girl over to the medical wing, tailed by Anya and Ryder while Indra dealt with debriefing the agents.

The first thing she did when she met Nyko and Jackson’s eyes was order them to secrecy and lock down their portion of the medical wing which consisted of a room with 5 temporary stretchers.

Raven came in just a few minutes after she got Clarke settled, Nyko moving to bandage the punctures left by the icer rounds.

“We should scan her…” Lexa said nothing, simply observing the effective measures that the medics took in examining Clarke before leaving the room

“No.”

“Lexa…there’s no reason we should have fallen off the grid in the exact location she chose to jump me. There’s foreign tech at play, “ she moved to face her friend, “Much stronger than our own. Do you realize the implicatio-“

“Of course I know the implications. I’m Command.” She said, not meaning to snap but still needing to get her point across.

“She didn’t want anything to do with this life, that’s what Wells reported. She was followed and reacted in kind, as anyone who knows of the Ark might. But still she listened when we approached and was on the verge of accepting Raven.”

“I know.”

“She was going to trust us and this may have ruined it.”

“Which is exactly my point.” The brunette said placing an arm on Lexa’s shoulder

“There’s no telling how she’ll act when she wakes up. And she’s obviously much stronger than we could have ever anticipated. Whatever technology she’s got up her sleeves, we need to know. Just in case.”

She brought her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose exasperation sneaking in. Raven was right, as usual.

“Fine, but I will inform her of this. I don’t want her to distrust us anymore than she already does.”

“Whatever you feel is right, I’ll be quick.”

 

\--

 

“You know it’s rude to feign unconsciousness Ms. Griffin.” Lexa saw the roll of her eyes under the closed lids

The moment blue eyes met green Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. She was surprised for certain that the blonde had regained consciousness so soon but also concerned at the unnaturally hunched set to her shoulders and the way her eyes seemed to constantly dart around and fix on certain points, like the drawer where the medicines were kept, and the spare IV’s near the back wall and the heart beat monitor and oh.

This room, her mother…her father. She couldn’t fault her for trying to move, to get away from the memories she was sure remained. But it was best to keep her still in her condition. The more the blood pumped the faster the chemicals spread.

“Yea well it’s also pretty rude to stare and you know, shoot people...” Her gaze softened when she met cold blue, but she refused to back down. She may feel bad about what happened but she was still Command.

She wasn’t sure how she convinced the blonde to join their cause after…everything. But the moment Nyko confirmed her thoughts, that Clarke’s metabolism had somehow burned through the icer chemicals at an alarmingly fast rate, she looked towards ways to get her out of the room unnoticed.

Of course the girl was stubborn about it. If it wasn’t so infuriating the way she limped and clutched at her side all the way to the room Lexa had cleared out for her, it would be almost endearing.

However, the next day when Clarke began intimidating Jackson and was seen struggling down the halls instead of letting her food be brought to her Lexa had to draw a line.

The physical activity would only prolong the time needed to get the icer out her system. That was the beauty of its engineering.

If not for the high level of annoyance she felt she may have laughed after Clarke jumped about a foot back from her door, when she opened it to come face to face with a pissed off Command.

“Eh em…Lexa.”

“Clarke.” The blonde was clutching her side again, clearly not expecting her reflexes to react to violently to the surprise and Lexa gave up her stoicism and act of distance to help the girl back into bed.

It was obvious Clarke knew exactly why Lexa was there, if the way she avoided eye contact was anything to go by.

Lexa let out a heavy sigh, “I only want you to heal Clarke. It gives no one pleasure seeing you in pain.”

She was sure she heard the girl muffle a snort, “Don’t worry I’ll be better and ready for you little mission in no time.”

Lexa raised a brow taken aback and sat on the chair next to Clarke’s bed, “If you believe my concern for your health has anything to do with a mission you have months to prepare for then you are very much mistaken.”

She stared at her willing the blonde to return her gaze. When she did she saw the moment Clarke recognized the sincerity in her words. Clarke let out a sigh of her own looking properly scolded, “I’m sorry.”

Lexa got up and went to the door, signaling to Ryder who was stationed down the hall. She felt the eyes burning into her back but refused to turn back until Ryder returned, a tray of food in his arms.

He nodded and resumed his post.

Clarke took the food without any further urging and proceeded to dig in.

Feeling satisfied when Clarke had gotten half way through Lexa made to leave the blonde to her own devices, but she did catch the soft thank you that accompanied her on her way back to her office.

A small smile latched onto her face the entire way there

 

\--

 

It soon became a routine, Lexa would make sure to occasionally join Clarke for lunch and maybe dinner every chance she got. 

And Clarke would ask more about the mission, the hard drive, sometimes even asking about the other agents. She worried about how she had so roughly handled them but Lexa was quick to let her know they were all perfectly fine, maybe a few bruises but no worse for wear.

She'd never admit it but during those few days of ailment Lexa could tell how sad and inferior Clarke had been feeling with her inability to perform at 100%.

The first 2 days Lexa had been too shy to even attempt to reassure her that her recovery was far faster than anything she had ever seen. Seeing Clarke slowly become more depressed had shaken her resolve. 

Remembering a time long ago, almost like another lifetime ago, the brunette thought of when a young blonde called her Alexandria, and held her hand, and let her watch as her mentor was stitched back together by the blonde's mother.

She left their lunch, unusually early and returned with a laptop firmly in hand. She pulled up file upon file of videos and pictures displaying either enemies or volunteer agents, recovering from the effects of the icers. 

The next few days she saw Clarke's smile return and her fear ebb away. Soon their talks turned from work to more mundane topics like favorite colors and deepest wishes.

And if Anya noticed more of a lightness in Lexa's walk, or Indra saw the soft absent minded gaze she sometimes adopted, neither commented. Both content to watch from afar as Lexa allowed herself to do something she hadn't in a very, very long time.

Just like Clarke, she allowed herself to heal. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one shot from the spy AU verse, about how Lexa feels about Clarke getting shot and helping her through her weakness  
> I know i'm on a roll or something  
> I expect only one more one shot in this verse before i start properly on the sequel  
> And look Lordo it's fluffy-ish just for you  
> If anyone has a better title btw feel free to suggest one i'm kinda iffy on this


End file.
